


Перчатка

by H_Z



Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Однажды это было написано на заявку "Вашингтон/Лафайетт (можно наоборот), что-нибудь посерьезнее поцелуя".Что может быть серьезнее разлуки навсегда, особенно если оба участника действа не уверены насчет "навсегда".Словом, заявки не вышло, да и пейринга тоже, какой уж тут пейринг, в данном случае я за отцовско-сыновние отношения. Что выросло, то и выросло.





	Перчатка

Воистину сердце человеческое - удивительное вещь: ту боль, что, окажись она снаружи, заволокла бы мраком весь мир и самоё солнце скрыла бы за своей черной пеленой, сердце вмещает в себя с легкостью. Точно стиснутый кулак удерживает скорпиона.  
Любовь, которую оно при этом способно вместить, тоже больше мира.  
Сердце зряче, сердце слепо, сердце неразумно, сердце всё понимает и предчувствует - кому верить, множественным мнениям или тлеющему в собственной груди углю?

\- Это ведь не последняя наша встреча, мой генерал, - так искренне говорит Лафайет, точно старается убедить в первую очередь себя, и глаза его, темные, яркие, прекрасные глаза блестят сейчас не одною только живостью размышлений, но и слезами. - Мы непременно еще увидимся!

Пофыркивают, всхрапывают лошади, запряженные в экипаж, в котором маркиз всё не торопится занять место. Как будто миг расставания можно отдалять и отдалять бесконечно - вот этими переступаниями с ноги на ногу, легкомысленными словами, не имеющими веса и веры, да еще короткими, точно между полузнакомыми людьми, переглядками.  
"Оставьте мне на память что-нибудь", - хочет сказать Вашингтон и молчит, потому что постыдная слабость не должна быть явлена ни миру, ни маркизу, ни клонящемуся к закату солнцу.  
Лафайет сосредоточенно нахмуривается на миг - брови тяжело сползаются к переносице, - а потом он улыбается, показывая край крупных зубов. Не слишком весело, но лучезарно. Как всегда, впрочем.  
И торопливо, палец за пальцем, стягивает перчатку.

\- Стой мы с вами посреди разворота романа, я сказал бы "вот то, что носил я и что могли бы носить вы, - каждый день вспоминая обо мне".

Тогда Вашингтон улыбается тоже - неуверенно и почти горестно (о, горячая тяжесть в груди) - и принимает перчатку из рук в руки бережно, точно непрочное живое создание. Их пальцы ненадолго соприкасаются, и в этом миге - вечность, тоже отдаляющая разлуку.

\- Боюсь, носить этого я не смогу, - говорит Вашингтон, и светлая перчатка в его большой ладони выглядит хрупкой птицей, белоперой голубкой. - Ваши руки...

"Твои красивые руки, мой дорогой Жильбер, твои точеные запястья и узкие кисти, как будто не предназначенные для того, чтобы хвататься за саблю или взводить курок, - сердце мое удерживающие прочнее прочного".

\- ...значительно изящнее моих, мой друг, - продолжает он.  
\- Но я смогу носить ее у сердца, - с самым серьезным видом заканчивает он, и Лафайет смеется. Не вымученно, не просто вежливо скрывая грусть, а искренне и легко, и смех этот - как шампанское вино.  
\- Так, знаете, в старых сказках разрывали платок или ломали надвое кольцо, чтобы при встрече сложить половины - и друг друга узнать... - Он снимает и вторую и прячет ее за борт своего дорожного костюма. - Что ж, пусть эти две сестрицы поскучают в разлуке. Тем радостнее будет их встреча, когда я вернусь к вам.

Солнце, медленно опускаясь за волнистую черту холмов, воспламеняет собой ленивую воду реки, и ветки деревьев на фоне пылающего золота - как переплетенные в молитве пальцы.  
Маркиз - нет, Жильбер - снова берет его руки в свои теплые ладони.

\- Я тоже буду скучать в разлуке, - почти шепотом говорит он и тянется к щеке Вашингтона. - Я буду очень скучать. И обязательно вернусь! Мы непременно встретимся снова.

"Я уже достаточно немолод, мой дорогой маркиз, я уже спускаюсь по обратной стороне холма - пока ты, мой милый друг, еще идешь к своей вершине".

Вашингтон обнимает его крепко и гонит от себя мысль о том, что объятие придется разорвать совсем скоро. Щека Лафайета прижата к его щеке, и маркиз часто и горячо дышит ему в шею, и учащенный стук сердца в самую грудь Вашингтона - тоже как трепетание пойманной птицы.  
Свободной, вольной птицы - вот сейчас развернет крылья, и туда, в солнце.  
Он вдыхает исходящий от Лафайета тонкий и терпкий аромат (который, несомненно, еще хранит и будет хранить выделанная кожа перчатки - апельсиновый цвет и собственный запах ее хозяина) и не считает секунд, бездумно позволяя вечности протекать мимо, мимо.

\- Долгие проводы, мой друг, лишние слезы. Ступайте с богом, дитя мое.

Он легонько хлопает маркиза по плечу, по спине, и тот отстраняется, и вслед за тем приходит великий холод.  
Вскочив на подножку, торопливо махнув на прощание, Лафайет уезжает от него в алый и золотой свет, в свое ослепительное будущее.  
Остаются письма.  
"А потом, может статься, среди моих писем и вещей найдут и твою перчатку. И что-нибудь да придумают... Не это важно".


End file.
